


Oh, Lately It's So Quiet

by teenuviel1227



Series: Commissions July-August 2018 [8]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, he gets off to jaehyungparkian fucking, voyeur!Dowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: Jae and Brian have always tried to keep it quiet for Dowoon’s sake--but what they don’t know is that Dowoon’s tried to keep it quiet for their sake too. Or the one where Dowoon gets off to the sound of Jaehyungparkian doing it.





	Oh, Lately It's So Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DigiDestined4GreatNess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiDestined4GreatNess/gifts).



> Thank you to Nessie for commissioning this! I said I’d never write Dowoon smut but well, here we are. Hope you guys enjoy!!!

It’s the kind of discomfort that Dowoon’s gotten used to, that he’s learned to enjoy--the first time that it happened, he thought that there was an earthquake: he was roused from sleep by the bunk quivering under him and his initial instinct was to run down the wooden ladder on the side of the top bunk and huddle for cover under the door frame. That is, until he heard _it_ , until he realized what was happening.

The soft sound of Jae’s hoarse giggling soon turned into a soft moan suppressed in a way that could only be a palm--Brian’s palm, Dowon realizes as he glances down, sees the solo bed empty. He swallowed as quietly as he could muster, taking note of the items of clothing littered on the floor: Brian’s pajama bottoms, Jae’s sweater, their boxers. That first time had been the most difficult as Dowoon realized that he’d gotten hard--and fast, his cock pitching a tent in his boxers. It was the kind of arousal that was so intense and so swift that it hurt.

It took all of his control to not to let his breath hitch, not to let out a small moan of his own as he reached down to shimmy his boxers down his hips, to take himself in his palm, swiping at the pre-cum leaking from the tip of him with his thumb and using it to lube up: he could do with more but it sufficed. He closed his eyes, took in the sounds coming from the bunk below.

“Fuck--Jae--holy shit--your cock’s so fucking big--”

“--oh god--fucking--” Jae’s moans again, this time both louder and more restrained, voice straining. “--baby--your ass feels so fucking good--”

The sound of wet, slick kissing, of breath going quick, of flesh slapping against flesh.

“--oh, Bri--you feel so fucking good, your ass is so damn hungry for my cock, baby--

“--shut up--” Brian’s voice is almost a growl with arousal. “--we’ll wake Dowoon up--oh fuck--Jae--”

Dowoon stroked himself slow, let the flesh between his thumb and forefinger linger on the cusp of his cock. He parted his lips, praying no sound comes from them as he stroked himself close, imagining Brian straddling Jae, imagining Brian’s ass bouncing, moving up and down Jae’s slick, hard, cock.

“--shut me up, then--”

“--you’re so naughty--”

“--hold me down, baby--”

“--if it hurts, tell me--”

“--gag me with your fingers, Brian--”

“--fuck--fuck me, Jae--” the sound of Brian’s palm moving over Jae’s mouth. The soft sound of Jae sucking on Brian’s fingers, his moans suppressed only to have a visceral whine dragged out of him instead.

Muffled moans, the wet, slapping sound going harder, faster.

The bunk started to tremble.

Dowoon went relentlessly: going faster, faster, faster, chasing his own release as in the bottom bunk, Jae and Brian chase theirs.

Dowoon came on his hands, his sheets, feeling his toes curl as the pleasure ran through him like lightning through a rod.

“Cum in me, Jae--”

“--oh-- _fuck_ \--”

“--yeah, shoot it on me, baby, shoot it on my chest--”

“-- _Jae_ \--oh baby--oh god, you love it--”

The sound of a sweat-slicked body collapsing onto another.

Soft giggles, breathless kisses.

“I wish we could shower.” Brian laughing softly against Jae’s cheek.

“I don’t mind sleeping with your cum on me.”

“I don’t know if that’s sexy or gross.”

“Both, I guess.”

Dowoon blinked up at the darkness, wished that _he_ could take a shower too.

  


As the months have gone by, Jae and Brian have gotten a bit more careless, have gotten much more risque with each night of Dowoon’s silence, Dowoon pretending to sleep like a log while touching himself under the covers. Sometimes, they fuck on Jae’s bed which Dowoon enjoys most because he can watch, albeit with the duvet pulled up to his chin. There’s something about them--about the intimacy that both of them share, about the way that Brian’s solid frame goes soft, almost submissive when he ride Jae’s cock, as though every movement, every thrust served the sole purpose of bringing them both to climax. And in turn, there was something about the way that Jae, usually so sinewy, so willow-like in his movements, suddenly turned firm and commanding in bed, hands squeezing Brian’s ass, hips lifting to thrust into Brian hard. Something about that dynamic goads Dowoon on. On nights when he can watch, he savors the sight of Brian riding Jae, his head thrown back, neck bared in pleasure. And on nights when they fuck in the bottom bunk and all he has to go on is sound, Dowoon likes to imagine things: maybe they know he’s listening but do it anyway. Maybe one of these nights they find out that he’s listening, is jerking himself off--they _must’ve_ noticed he changes his sheets the same day they change theirs--and maybe they invite him down to join them.

Through the darkness of his half-closed eyelids, Dowoon sometimes imagines they let him have his turn: imagines himself fucking Brian and sucking Jae off or having them do him pig-roast style with Jae fucking him and Brian’s hard cock in his mouth. In his mind, they tell him he’s a good boy and pull his hair. In his imagination, they ask him questions he can’t answer because his mouth is otherwise preoccupied.

Tonight is a little different.

Tonight makes Dowoon nervous.

Tonight, they’d gotten carried away--Jae had moved into Brian’s bed to snuggle after a nightmare (something that Dowoon has genuinely, actively tried not to listen in on because it seemed more personal, more intimate somehow) and Brian had gotten up to get Jae a glass of water from the kitchen. And when he’d gotten back, Jae had sat on the desk between the single bed and the double-deck, the moonlight pouring in from the window behind him.

And instead of drinking the glass of water that Brian brought back with him, Jae had instead set the glass by the window sill, coming dangerously close to where Dowoon is peeking out at them from the corner of his duvet. Jae had then sat back down on the desk and parted his legs and Brian had leaned into him and they’d begun to kiss slow but deep, tender but torrid, all tongue and teeth.

Dowoon feels himself rise to the occasion, doesn’t think twice about slipping his hands down under his underwear and stroking himself until he’s fully hard. He lets his thumb linger on his slit, milking himself for any form of lubrication. He lets out a small, barely audible sigh of relief as pre-cum beads slowly. He swipes, strokes himself from head to shaft to base and back.

“Do you think it’d be too much to ask if I fucked you against the wall?” Jae asked, voice maddeningly soft as he licked at the shell of Brian’s ear, his fingers grasping the thin fabric of Brian’s oversized shirt.

A soft laugh as Brian moved away, helping Jae down from the desk.

“I swear to god, Jae--one of these days we’re going to wake Dowoonie up and he’s going to snitch on us to Wonpil who’ll snitch to Sungjin and that’ll be that.”

Dowoon feels the hairs on the back of his arms stand at the mention of his name.

_You feel so good, Dowoonie. Oh god, you’re a good boy._

Dowoon bucks his hips ever-so-slightly into his own hand.

Now, Jae has Brian facing the wall, has him pinned there. Dowoon doesn’t dare blink as he watches Jae undo Brian slowly, kissing down his neck, his back, before pulling his pajama bottoms down and parting his legs. Brian’s thighs quiver from the movement. His hands are tense against the wall. The sound is wet, slick, as Jae starts to eat Brian out, his palms pulling Brian’s cheeks apart before he buries his mouth in them.

“Oh, fuck--” Brian presses his forehead to the wall, whole body tensing in pleasure.

Jae reaches a hand between Brian’s legs and strokes him with one hand.

Brian’s lets out a visceral grunt, one hand forming a fist as he bangs it against the wall.

Jae lets out a soft giggle. “Keep it down, baby--”

“--you try keeping it down with your tongue teasing my hole like that--”

“--how about I try while my cock’s in your mouth?” Jae grins, cocky, as he lets off and Brian turns to face him, gets on his knees.

Dowoon grips the sheets with his free hand--he doesn’t want to cum yet, wants to cum with them. He reluctantly lets his cock go, feeling himself keen from the loss of friction as he watches Brian blow Jae, Jae bucking his hips to thrust into Brian’s mouth, long fingers tangling in Brian’s hair. He watches as Brian moves his mouth--oh that mouth--to slurp, to lick at Jae’s cock, spit dripping down his chin as Jae fucks his mouth deeper and deeper still.

And then Jae lets off, pins Brian back against the wall. And then Brian is bracing himself against the desk so he can lift a leg to come around Jae’s waist, and then Jae is fucking Brian soft and deep and hard and slow against the wall. Flesh against flesh.

Dowoon brings a hand back onto his cock stroking himself to their rhythm.

“Oh fuck--goddamn, baby, give it to me--” Brian’s voice cracks as Jae pumps into him.

Harder, faster.

“--oh you’re so dirty, Bri. Mmm, just eat that cock up, baby,” Jae whispers, breathless as he fucks into Brian.

Brian tilts his head back against the wall as he cums, spilling himself onto his thighs, onto Jae.

“Feel good, baby?”

“Not as good as you cumming in me,” Brian answers, bucking his hips until Jae moans, until Jae thrusts into him again and again and again, chasing his own climax.

Jae cums into Brian, pinning him against the wall, pulling softly on his hair until Brian’s lips part and meet his own in an open-mouthed kiss, all tongue and teeth.

Dowoon climaxes a beat too late, finds himself making the sound before he intends it.

“Fuck--”

Jae and Brian jolt apart.

“--what the fuck--”

“--ouch.” Dowoon shifts in the top bunk, pretending to bang his knee on the barricade. Under the sheets, he’s soaked, sticky in his own cum. He turns to face the wall, feigning sleep

“Jesus Christ,” Jae says, laughing softly against Brian. “Fuck. I thought--”

Brian giggles. “--wouldn’t it be funny though if he really _was_ awake all this time? If he was watching us fuck?”

Jae laughs. “Shut up. That’d be embarrassing.”

“Or sexy,” Brian says.

Dowoon feels desire pooling in his gut, his cock twitching despite having gone soft, despite his cum starting to harden against his boxers, his thighs.

“Hrrrm.” Jae says thoughtfully. “Or both.”


End file.
